


Use Me

by often_adamanta



Series: Ask Me Universe [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/95542.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Use Me

Elijah woke him with a slick hand and teeth pressed into his throat. Orli pumped up in to the fist before he even opened his eyes and saw Elijah illuminated in the faint, not yet dawn light.

Orli was sleepy, his senses still wrapped up in the warm sheets now twisted beneath him. He missed Elijah’s movement, and a moment later, his blissful smile turned to a wicked moan as Elijah curved over him and lowered his weight down onto Orli’s erection.

Elijah moved without hesitation, not riding Orli so much as fucking himself with Orli’s cock, using Orli to get off instead of a quick wank in the shower. Orli stretched, hard enough to pop his back and make Elijah hiss as he flexed up.

He moaned in appreciation as Elijah’s body rocked faster, hands coming to rest on Elijah’s bent legs. He could feel sweat pooling in the inside of Elijah’s knees, thighs tense from effort and Orli’s touch.

Orli shifted his hands to the sheets beneath him, hanging on tight and fighting for control, desperate not to come until Elijah did. Orli shut his eyes, because if he watched Elijah moving over him, pale limbs and flushed grace, he’d lose it.

Elijah moved erratically now, struggling toward release and relief. Orli choked out whimpers, reminding Elijah that it was Orli inside him, and the sounds resonated, flashing heat and pleasure. He came, tasting Orli’s name on his lips and covering Orli’s stomach with his come. Feeling this, Orli let go and pushed his hips higher, coming deep in Elijah.

They rested a moment, heavy breaths loud in the dawn kissed room. Elijah climbed off Orli and paused next to him. He kissed the corner of Orli’s eye, his aim off in the hazy world without his glasses.

“Good morning,” Elijah whispered, beginning the hated but necessary task of getting out of bed.

“Is now,” Orli agreed. He felt limp and wrung out, in the best way possible.

“Shower?” Elijah offered.

“’M not gettin' up,” Orli mumbled into the pillow.

“You’ll be sticky,” Elijah called as he wandered from the room.

“I’ll be asleep,” Orli sighed. He imagined a day when both of them would be able to sleep in at the same time, and then his mind followed his body into collapse.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/95542.html).


End file.
